We've Been Way Too Out of Touch
by DanteMGalileo
Summary: The kids are high school seniors now. What's different now that they're older? Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with mental illness. Other warnings to be added with time.
1. A Reintroduction

**Author's Notes: **Oh hey, first fanfic. That's something.

The story is rated T for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with mental illness, please, back out of this story now.

The kids are all around 17-18, or seniors in high school. They're not the same as they were in the show. Sorry.

This story will not have a happy beginning. But I assure you, there's light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Eddie liked to think of himself as lucky. He had two loving parents. He was rich. But there was no satisfaction, no sense of accomplishment. He could get whatever he wanted. It bothered him immensely.

Oh, and whatever he wanted was a lie. Money couldn't buy love. Money couldn't buy satisfaction.

As he got older, he got more... rebellious. He hated how he'd be forever detached from most of the world. In a form of rather pathetic rebellion, he'd started buying all his clothes from thrift stores. It wasn't much, but it was something to him.

In a more extreme form of rebellion, Eddie started sneaking out at night to attend parties. He was able to buy a fake ID, and what he couldn't get into with that, he had money to buy his way in. He didn't have the guts to actually indulge in any of the more... risque actions offered, though. _Look at me, I can't even do that right,_ he bitterly thought one night.

And love...

Eddie never let go of his affections for Tamika, even as he accepted that she probably didn't feel the same about him. They remained in contact. He listened to her, even when her anger intensified. He just wanted to help her. But despite this, he felt empty. No satisfaction, no love.

School schedules came in today. He's part of the top music class again. Rumors say that only seven students got in.

Eddie feels nostalgic. He can't quite understand why.

* * *

Kim always wanted to be just Kim, not Kim and Kam. Kam always wanted to be just Kam, not Kim and Kam. But not like this.

Kim's fashion interest more or less became an obsession. She refused to wear clothes from stores anymore. She only wore her original pieces. She can feel the stares of people as they pass by, but it means they've noticed her, right? That they think she's onto something, right? That someday, models will wear her designs, right...?

Kam's the only one that compliments her. She created a wardrobe for all seasons and occasions by hand, and nobody paid her any mind. Kim's just glad that somebody noticed her, even if it's the one person forced to be close to her.

Kam accepted that he'd never stand out. He's accepted that he's going to disappear. Why wouldn't he? He's discarded the brighter colors of his youth. He always wears dark colors these days. But not outlandish. He just blends into the crowd. He just... exists. Oh wait. Except nobody notices him. He's invisible to the world.

Kim's the only one who notices him. He got the top marks in all his classes last year and nobody noticed. Kam's just sad that her attention's going to be wasted on somebody nobody will remember.

Kim thinks Kam needs to be noticed.

Kam thinks Kim needs to be notice.

_Nobody deserves to be forgotten_, they both think.

School schedules came in today. They're part of the top music class again. Rumors say that only seven students got in.

Kim recalls a straw hat. Kam remembers a saxophone. Neither one can explain why.

* * *

Philly Phil lost his father between sophomore and junior year. It was a closed-casket funeral. Car crashes were never pretty. His mother was more or less the only thing keeping him going day to day after. He's realized just how great his mom is. He really doesn't deserve her.

Phil's wardrobe these days always includes one of his dad's old hoodies from his college or home city. Even if he's already wearing long sleeves that day. He thought that he'd have accepted his dad's death by now. If nothing else, he's gotten worse.

In freshman year, he got a compliment about his eyes, and that it was a shame he was always hiding them. That year, he asked his optometrist about getting normal glasses. Phil had to admit, he liked them.

These days he wears them because they're all cloudy and scratched. All the better to hide his eyes.

His mom works most of the time to make ends meet. Phil feels guilty about adding to her burdens. Incidentally, he doesn't ask her for help for that reason. Let it be far from him to add his mental problems to her list.

He's withdrawn into himself, but he can pretend to be normal. Just a normal guy who wears three layers even in the middle of summer and forgets to cut his hair for months. Not like he can really hide, he's already over six feet tall and towers over most people.

_I'm sorry, mom, _Phil thinks one day. But he won't say it. He doesn't have the nerves to hurt himself or her like that.

School schedules came in today. He's part of the top music class again. Rumors say that only seven students got in.

Phil thinks about jelly doughnuts and a biplane. He's not sure why.

* * *

Tamika always had a temper, but it got worse as she got older. People are afraid of her, and she gets mad at things she probably shouldn't. She always apologizes when it goes off like that, but the damage is already done. She can't take back what she said.

Tamika asked her parents for help. But as soon as she was in the therapist's office, her temper would go off and she'd call the session off. A vicious cycle that just wasted her parents' money. She hated it, and that just made her more angry, just at herself.

Tamika still talks to Eddie. He doesn't judge her for her outbursts and he always forgives her. She's glad to count him as her consistent friend. But she feels guilty for always yelling at him, even if he tells her it's okay.

She has a number of hairties. She tries to rein in her temper by slapping them against her wrist when she feels an outburst coming on. But it never works. All she has is marks on her wrists.

It's only when she's playing music that she truly feels calm. Tamika works at a local cafe at night as a guitarist. People love her music. She's glad that she feels at peace for once.

School schedules came in today. She's part of the top music class again. Rumors say that only seven students got in.

Tamika's thoughts jump to chalk. And she can't find out why for the life of her.

* * *

Li'l D asked Madison out this summer. She said yes.

Li'l D and Madison remained in contact after their first year at Westley. Li'l D's mom asked Madison to keep an eye on him. It usually resulted in a jam session.

They were always in the same music class as the years went on.

Madison's a lot taller than Li'l D now. He's barely grown since his youth. Neither one makes a big deal of it. If anything, Li'l D likes it because he can get away with a lot more.

Nothing really happened with them over the years. They've gotten more mature, yes, but they still feel like their younger selves. They like to talk about their adventures in first year under the covers.

_The only thing that's sad is that it's over now._

School schedules came in today. They're part of the top music class again. Rumors say that only seven students got in.

Seven, huh? Li'l D and Madison talk over the phone.

They wonder if they'll see their friends from first year again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey, thanks for making it to the end of the chapter! If you liked it, leave a review. Or just add it to your alerts and/or favorites.

Sorry if this was boring. This was done more to establish what the kids are like now.

Thanks for reading. Hopefully the first real chapter will come out soon.

Thank you!

~ Dante M. Galileo


	2. Waving Through A Window

**Author's Notes: **Another slow chapter incoming. While the first established what the kids are like now, this one will actually have them interact with the world. Major character interactions come next chapter.

As mentioned, while there is light at the end of the tunnel, this story will not have a happy beginning. Again, this story is rated T for a reason.

If you are uncomfortable with depictions of mental illness, please, leave the story now.

* * *

Even though they've been going to Westley for the last six years now, somehow, the first day feels just as magical as it did in first year. Well, that's what Madison thinks. She's checking her schedules as she makes her way towards the same locker she's been using for the last six years.

Ecology, statistics, AP English, Spanish, advanced music, psychology. Madison's found that she spaces out less if she's constantly being engaged. Oh, she still spaces out, just not as often. She found that trick as a sophomore.

Madison skipped to her locker and put her backpack away. She figured it'd be full in no time today. Someone tapped her on the arm.

"Hey Li'l D!" Madison whipped around, pulling the short man into a tight hug.

"Urk...!" Man, Madison meant well, but dang, could she squeeze the life out of you without meaning to! "It's nice t' see you... but I think you suffocatin' me...!" Taking the hint, Madison let Li'l D go, the latter rubbing his shoulder.

"It's really excitin' to be back! Last year, let's make it a good one! Gasp! Maybe we'll run into our old friends from first year!"

Li'l D can only grin, slightly nervous. He's heard some rumors about them. He just really hopes they're not true. "Yeah... that'd be somethin'. Man... ain't nobody played like them..."

* * *

"I've gotta get to class."

Kim rolls her eyes. That's something that she's heard for the last six years. Still, she rolls her eyes with a smirk. "Kam, we just got here. Would it kill you to spend like, a minute in the hall?"

Kam doesn't respond at first. He got the textbooks early, as always. Once he's loaded down with textbooks, he finally turns to face her. "You'd think you'd know me by now," he responds with a sad smiles. Kim doesn't like that look. "Besides... wouldn't want you to look uncool, right?"

His dark clothes don't make him pop out, Kim notes. Most people would, but Kam just disappears. She wonders how much of it is due to his natural invisibility, and how much of it is him doing it for her sake. She looks around a few times. The only other person around is a tall guy who passes by them without a second glance. "... Kam," she says, her tone serious. "You don't have to disappear, y'know?"

Kam closes his locker, his smile still sad. "Wouldn't want to drag you down with me. Look, the AP Physics classroom is on the other end of the school. I don't wanna be late!"

Kim frowns at his retreating form, only managing to wave a goodbye he doesn't see. She figures she might as well get to Spanish already. Maybe the class will keep her from thinking too much about her brother.

But when she gets to Spanish, one of the kids already there looks so familiar. She's tall, with black hair in a bun. There's a guitar case next to her. As she's waiting for class to start, she's writing something Kim recognizes as music.

Between the guitar and the similar looks, Kim can't help but think she knows this girl. She can't help what she says next.

"Tamika?"

The girl writing music looks up at her.

* * *

Phil walks by twins en route to class. AP Physics is at the other end of the building. It'd be a terrible first impression if he was late to his first class, right? Right. At least he doesn't have to stop by his locker on the first day. It always jammed when he needed to be somewhere.

He's the first to get there. For once it's nice to be tall; longer legs. He waves hi to the teacher before going to take a seat in the back. For a lack of things to do, Phil begins to rummage through his backpack. Schedule; AP Physics, AP Calculus, French, a free period, advanced music, English. His weird self-made smartphone. His almost-empty wallet. An appointment card for some hair place, dated six months ago that he put off for some reason.

He looks up. Looks like everyone else made it while he was lost in his bag. Great, now he can zone out. The only reason he took this class despite already knowing the material is because it looks good. The bell rings. A kid in dark clothes enters just as the bell rings. He looks familiar, but Phil can't remember why.

The kid apologizes to the teacher and makes his way towards the only other seat, in the back. He sits next to Phil. Now that he's up-close, he suddenly realizes why this boy looks familiar.

Phil just can't remember his name. And now he feels awful.

* * *

Tamika got to school early. Might as well avoid the crowds. First class was Spanish. She took a seat and to stave off getting angry this early, began writing some music. Yeah, the cafe crowd likes this kinda music.

As the other students arrive, they give her a wide berth. Tamika can't say she blames them, there ain't no way she would've sat next to herself either. _She_ scared herself sometimes. She wasn't sure what Eddie saw in her when they were first-years, and she's not sure why he even wanted to be friends with her now.

Another student enters. Tamika's too busy writing music to care.

Until she speaks.

"Tamika?"

Tamika looks up. There's a short girl with short hair and what looks like handmade clothes on.

… This girl actually sits next to her. Must be a new girl. But then again, who transfers in senior year? Tamika doesn't want this girl to hate her. So she just keeps writing. Yeah, like that. They eat that up faster than the cafe's specialty cakes.

Kim frowns. But then again, she's heard the rumors about Tamika's temper. She doesn't want to believe it, but...

She takes out a sketchbook. She's noticed everyone's staring at her, and she's sure it's not her designs. The model ends up looking a lot like...

Kim quickly flips the page. Fortunately, it seems like Tamika's too busy writing to have noticed her.

* * *

Eddie has a free period first. He hides in the library.

He checks his schedule over a cup of instant coffee. After this, it's English class. He's in honors' English this year after outstanding performance last year. Then political science, chemistry, music, and precalculus.

Music's the only one he's looking forward to today, or this year for that matter.

He gives his bag a check. It's a cheap thing from a local thrift store that's likely falling apart at the seams, but Eddie likes it because it's part of his pathetic attempt at rebellion. Really, if he puts anything beyond his wallet and maybe a light notebook in it, he's sure it'll burst on him.

He and Tamika walked to school together and arrived earlier. He's sure the only reason why she puts up with him is a mixture of pity and a fear of lashing out at anyone else. But Eddie'll take anything. Wow, he's pathetic. He might even be more pathetic than first-year Eddie.

Eddie sighs and grabs a book off the shelf. _Brave New World._ He's read this book before, but no harm in a re-read.

He wonders if he's more like the World State than normal people.

He dismisses it. That's a ridiculous thought. Eddie's not afraid of feeling negative emotions, and he can function just fine without drugging himself into fake happiness, thanks.

It's not like he even feels real happiness much these days.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"A'ight, class dismissed."

Sunny watched his first-year class leave. They reminded him of his original class; there was a drummer that preferred to be known by just her nickname, a guitarist named Crystal that took no fools, a flutist named Kenny that was clearly smitten with Crystal, an eccentric bassist named LaMarr, an easygoing fiddler named Jennifer, and a pair of opposite-minded twins, the Kawaye twins.

This is going to be his first time teaching an advanced placement class. The instructor who taught it last retired last year.

Sunny actually had to relax some of the old teacher's criteria, otherwise his class would be just two students. As it stood, however, his class was only going to be seven students.

"Sunny!"

He looks up from his paperwork to hear a familiar voice, and see a familiar face. Short black hair under a skipper's cap, a green short-sleeved jacket with a black tank top underneath, baggy jeans with black and white sneakers poking out, and just all-around short. "Sup, li'l man?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Just got outta borin' old chemistry. Man, I couldn't wait fo' music class!" The door opens again, and Sunny sees a different, yet familiar face; a tall blonde wearing a purple floral-print shirt and blue capris, a violin case in hand. "'Ey, Madison!"

Sunny catches the blush on Li'l D's face as he and Madison give each other a quick hug, shooting him a knowing nod. "Welcome back, Madison. It's an honor to see y'all again."

"Hey Sunny! I've been lookin' forward to this all day!" Sunny smiles, seeing two of his former students back in his classroom again. But that's only the start.

Li'l D and Madison take seats next to each other. There's still a few minutes until the next bell rings. Sunny hears footsteps, seats being taken. He looks up, and sees five more familiar faces.

His heart slightly sinks when he sees them. He can tell they're all going through a lot.

Eddie sits next to Tamika in the back, watching her. He's gotten taller, broader in the shoulder. His clothes look like they came from a thrift store, and his hair hangs loosely over his face. He waves to Sunny briefly, then goes back to whatever Tamika's doing.

Tamika is writing something- sheet music. There's a guitar case behind her. Tamika's hair is in the same style it was all those years ago. She's wearing a blue vest and a black shirt underneath, plus a denim skirt with leggings. It's her eyes that get to Sunny. There's anger below the surface, anger that she's trying to keep buried. It seems like whatever Eddie's doing, it's keeping her from exploding.

Philly Phil's now taller than him and has swapped out his goggles for a pair of scratched-up classes. Despite it being practically still summer, he's wearing a yellow hoodie that looks older than him. Sunny can make out what looks like a blue cardigan and a white button-up shirt underneath. His pants and shoes are beat up and faded, and he's long due for a haircut. When Phil realizes Sunny's looking, he puts on a smile and mouths a "hey."

Kim and Kam take seats on the opposite sides of the room. Kim's multicolored shirt and skirt look like they were made by hand, as do the multitude of bracelets she's wearing. Looks like she's wearing store-bought shoes though. Sunny figures Kam took a seat away from his sister to help her stand out; he has on a black dress shirt with a grey tie and matching pants and shoes. Kim waves to Sunny with a smile. Kam doesn't say anything, like he's used to being ignored.

"Good afternoon students. Now..." Sunny takes out his attendance book. Only seven names. Yep, these are the seven students of his first class. "Kameron Chin?"

"Here. Just Kam is fine." Kam's tone suggests he's used to his inclusion being a formality.

"Alright." Sunny makes a note. "Kimberly-Ann Chin?"

"Right here! Kim's also just fine." Kim's arm goes straight into the air, and she's looking around.

"Cool." Sunny makes another note. "Li'l D?"

"Here!" Li'l D's as enthusiastic to be in music class as ever, it seems.

"Tamika Jones?"

"What up?" Tamika's tone is measured, like she's trying to not shout. She folds up the paper and places it in her guitar case.

"Edward Lawrence?"

"Eddie," he says, looking up after Tamika puts away what she was working on. He sounds bored already.

"Madison Papadopoulos?"

"Here!" As expected, the years didn't diminish Madison's cheer.

"Phillip Phil?"

"... Uh, here? And just Philly or Phil is fine, really." Seems like someone was spacing out.

When Sunny calls the last name, something washes over them. It's like they're seeing a long-long relative.

He'll let them catch up on their first day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey, sorry if this chapter was a little slow! I actually do have the full exchange planned, but to avoid an overly-long chapter, I've decided to put it in the next one. I'm going to see if between college and real life, I can't get one chapter out every two weeks.

Reviews are my lifeblood. Lemme know if there's anything you liked or if you feel like I screwed up with.

Thanks for reading!

~ Dante M. Galileo


End file.
